The present invention relates to a tilting device for a reclining chair having a adjustable seat.
As used herein, the term “adjustable seat” indicates any seat of the type of a chair or armchair particularly for an office or a writing desk, comprising a seat surface and a back associated by relative mounting bodies, to a common support base in turn connected to a pedestal (e.g., for height adjustment) or ground mounting post.
Adjustable seats are known in which the back or seat surface, or their respective mounting bodies, are tiltable relative to the support base independently or dependently of each other, for example using tilting devices comprising lever mechanisms.